Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus, and more particularly, relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus including a tape measure configured to measure a distance from an X-ray irradiation element.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that there is an X-ray imaging apparatus including a tape measure configured to measure a distance from an X-ray irradiation element. Such an X-ray imaging apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3177838, for example.
The X-ray imaging apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3177838 is a medical X-ray imaging apparatus that includes an irradiation element including an X-ray tube to irradiate an X-ray to a subject and a collimator having a tape measure mounted in the outer side surface of the collimator per se. During X-ray imaging, a variety of distances including such as a distance from the focal position of the X-ray tube to the body surface of a target object (subject), a distance from the focal position of the X-ray tube to a target site (site for the X-ray imaging) of the subject, and a distance from the focal position of the X-ray tube to a surface of an X-ray detector, is measured by using the tape measure. The distance to the body surface of the object (subject) is used to set up the X-ray imaging condition including an X-ray irradiation duration and a tube current value and so forth, and the distance to the target site and the distance to the surface of the X-ray detector therefrom are used to calculate such as the magnification percentage of the X-ray image to be imaged. Depending on the structure of the X-ray imaging apparatus, a distance from the collimator to the subject (or the X-ray detector) may be about 2 meters at the longest, in case.